


Skully P Drabbles

by AlexisSphinx



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSphinx/pseuds/AlexisSphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some random drabbles, mainly of Valith (which I ship) but also of Chinduggery (which I don't ship but find funny and can write). Will range from fluffles to angst and I'm open to suggestions and other ships so just comment with any ideas :) This is my first time on AO3 so please read and leave a comment and kudos. Enjoy-Lexi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, That Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought that I would start off with some random fluff. Please don't take it too seriously :) Updates may be a bit varied so apologies but school sucks :( Please leave a comment and kudos, they will be much appreciated! Also, feel free to leave any ideas or pairings and I will (eventually) get round to them. Enjoy-Lexi :)

Well, This Was Unexpected…

Tanith slowly opened her eyes and turned on her side, frowning when no warm body welcomed her. She sat up, her blonde her falling around her face. She sat up slowly, making sure to pull the white crop top she was wearing down slightly although not enough to cover her toned stomach. She listened for sounds and frowned even more when she heard choked coughs coming from the bathroom. She slowly swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the bathroom door, gingerly knocking on the white wood.

"Val?" she asked tentatively "You alright?" She put her hand on the handle of the door and was about to push the door when it swung open revealing an unusually pale Valkyrie Cain. Val nodded still looking queasy. Tanith took the younger necromancer in her arms, feeling arms wrap around her waist. Tanith pressed her lips softly to Val's hair which was slick with sweat. "Are you sure?" Tanith asked again, worried about her girlfriend as this was the 5 time this week Val had been sick.

"I'm fine" Val replied, her eyes closed as she leaned against Tanith. Tanith pulled Val away from her chest, searching the younger woman's eyes.

"Maybe you should go back to bed" Tanith suggested. Val shook her head vigorously.

"No, I'm fine now. Honestly" she said as Tanith looked unconvinced.

"Fine" Tanith agree grudgingly "But if you throw up again I'm taking you to Kenspeckle and you are so clearing up that mess" she said, smiling as Val chuckled softly.

"Ok, seems fair" she said, reaching up to kiss Tanith softly on the lips before moving to get dressed in her black leathers. They got to the Sanctuary a few minutes late, despite Tanith breaking several speed limits on her bike. They strode off to meet with Skulduggery Pleasant and Ghastly Bespoke, both of whom were close friends and love interests of the women at points; Tanith and Val enjoyed making them feel awkward by kissing in front of them but not today as Val was still quiet and pale and Tanith was constantly glancing worriedly at her. Even Skul and Ghastly knew something was up with the necromancer as she hardly laughed or cracked a smile the whole day. The tipping point for Tanith was halfway through the day when Val fainted. They had been in Skul's office discussing various cases when Tanith noticed Val looking even paler than before. She saw Val's eyes roll back and caught her as the necromancer's knees buckled. Tanith lifted her up and ran towards were Kenspeckle had his office. She burst through the door and immediately laid Val on an empty bed before yelling for Kenspeckle. The old man came hobbling out muttering under his breath as he saw a worried Tanith holding the limp hand of an unconscious Valkyrie.

"What happened?" he asked gruffly as he took the stethoscope from around his neck. Tanith proceeded to tell him everything from the sickness in the morning to the faint. Kenspeckle nodded and looked thoughtful as he listened to Val's heartbeat. Val's eyes fluttered open and Tanith squeezed her hand more tightly. "Miss Low could you wait outside?" he said slowly.

"What?! Why?!" Tanith demanded looking shocked at the doctor.

"I need to speak to Miss Cain alone" he said slowly. Tanith opened her mouth to protest but closed it again as Val nodded her head slightly. She stormed out the door slamming it as she went. She sank down the wall and put her head on her knees as she waited.

It was several heart-wrenching minutes before Kenspeckle came out the door, noticing the adept on the floor. He cleared his throat causing Tanith to look up sharply.

"Valkyrie would like to speak to you" he said softly, walking away as the blonde practically raced into the room and to the bedside of the young necromancer. She grabbed Val's hand and kissed her forehead, eyes glistening with worry.

"Tanith, sit down" Val said softly, sitting up looking slightly shocked and unsure of how to proceed. Tanith's stomach dropped as she reached for the chair, not letting go of Val's hand.

"What is it?" Tanith asked carefully, not sure if she wanted to know the reason Val was acting so odd.

"Kenspeckle examined me" Val said slowly as if picking her words and considering them before she spoke "and well, erm, I don't know how to tell you this" she admitted as Tanith's heart raced as she mentally prepared herself for the worst. "I'm pregnant" Val said in a rush. Tanith looked shocked. She blinked several times not believing her ears. Val was pregnant? But how could this be? The answer came to her immediately; Magic. "Tanith?" Val asked unsure, her voice wavering as the blonde remained transfixed, her mouth agape. "I'm sorry, I know this is sudden and I don't know what to do and…" Val was cut off by Tanith's lips on hers, gentle at first but then the kiss deepened as Tanith ran her tongue along Val's lips. The women parted gasping for breath.

"This is by far the happiest day of my life" Tanith said finally beaming down at her girlfriend.

"Mine too" Val said "I was worried for a minute there" she admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about" Tanith said "I will love both of you" she said, tentatively putting a hand on Val's flat stomach. She smiled as Val place a hand on top of hers.

"Now to tell the boys" Val said, laughing with Tanith at the thought of the inevitable conversation, the love between them undeniable and unwavering.


	2. The Love We Leave Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I just thought I'd post this one up at the same time. Warning for major character death and trigger warnings. I am so sorry for this, please don't hate me :( Please leave a comment and kudos-Enjoy (if you can)-Lexi

Valkyrie woke up looking over to her girlfriend who was still asleep, her golden hair spread around her like a halo. She decided not to wake her and she showered and got dressed, leaning over to gently kiss Tanith on the forehead and brush a stray lock of hair out her eyes before heading out the door and to the sanctuary for work. As the door shut, Tanith's eyes fluttered open and she contemplated getting up. She eventually swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat there looking at her feet while she tried to push memories of the nightmares she had again that night. She shook her head and stood up, going over to the desk, grabbing a pen and a sheet of paper taking a deep breath as she put pen to paper. _I'm sorry, Val_ she thought to herself as she began to write.

_My dear Valkyrie and all to whom this letter concerns, I am so so sorry but this is the only way._

Valkyrie walked into the sanctuary nodding to the Cleavers. She walked to her shared office smiling at Skulduggery who was sat with his feet up on the desk.

"Hey Val, how's Tanith?" he asked softly.

"She's doing better" Val responded sitting down "she still has the nightmares though".

"She did have a remnant inside her" he pointed out.

"Yeah I know" Val snapped before sighing "It's just that" she paused trying to find the words "I want to help her but she won't open up. Sometimes she'll start talking but then she'll just shut down. I don't know what to do Skul". She said exasperated.

"You just have to give her time to heal" Skul said patiently used to Val's outbursts. "It has got better since she got romantically involved with you" he said matter-of-factly as Val shot him a look saying 'really'?

"I suppose" she said, leaning back in the chair and flicking through a magazine by her chair.

Meanwhile, at the desk, Tanith was still sat at the desk writing although it was getting harder and harder to see through the tears that threatened to spill.

_Val, I wish we had more time together. Before the remnant and you should know that I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you in China's library that day, you looked so lost and adorable that I couldn't help but fall in love. When I told you how I felt about you, I was so nervous that my hands were shaking and I was so shocked when you said yes and kissed me. I'm so sorry that I have been a burden on you and I'm so grateful that you put up with me but now I think it's time I stopped pretending. I appreciate that you tried to figure me out but I'm a paradox. I want to be happy but I think of all those evil things I did. I want to get better but I'm not willing to try. I say I don't care but I really do. I crave attention and help yet I reject it when it comes my way. I'm a conflicted contradiction. If I can't figure myself out, there's no way anyone can. I am so sorry for all those people I've hurt and it kills me that I did those things with Sanguine. I'm ashamed and disgusted at myself and I love you all the more that you can see past all that and just see the old Tanith. And Ghastly, his death is what haunts me the most. I can't get over his death and it's this that hurts the most. I love you Valkyrie Cain but sometimes, love just isn't enough and I am so sorry that I led you on this morbid dance of hate and self-loathing. I hope that one day you can forgive me but for now, I'll be happy with the knowledge that someone loved me, even for a short while. I'm gonna miss you Val and I don't want you to be sad, this is for the best. Do me a favour and tell Skulduggery that he's a douche but a great friend and tell him to look out for you or I'll be back! Finally, I gift you my sword as I no longer have need for it. May you use it better than I have._

When Tanith had finished, she leant back in the chair, put the pen down and then picked up her phone and sent one final text.

Val felt her phone buzz and she picked it up, looking at the text.

**I'm so sorry, please forgive me-Tanith**

Val frowned. Then it hit her. _Oh god!_ She jumped up and ran out the door, followed quickly by Skulduggery who picked up on her panic. She ran back to her apartment, shouting in frustration when the key wouldn't go in. She kicked down the door and froze. She saw feet, dangling in mid-air. She raised her eyes and fell to the ground as she looked upon Tanith's face, her eyes open and unseeing. Val sat there in shock, her brain not comprehending what she saw. Skulduggery walked past Val's body and up to Tanith's. He cut the rope holding Tanith's body up and he caught the lifeless body and set her gently on the bed, her hair a halo around her head. He then spotted a piece of paper on the desk, picking it up he saw the writing and handed it to Valkyrie who was now standing over Tanith's lifeless body, tears now swimming in her eyes. She looked over the paper, reading aloud the smudged writing where Tanith had been crying. When she got to the final line, she was crying so hard that Skulduggery had to read it for her.

_Thank you for all that you have done. My life was perfect when I met you but now, even love has been left behind. The remnant would have destroyed my heart if you hadn't stolen it first. I thank you once again and again I'm sorry for everything I've done. When you find my body, please burn it and scatter the ashes in London that is my only request._

_Yours forever and for always,_

_Tanith Low_


	3. Boredom's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god don't hate me but Chinduggery alert, one of 3 parts :)

Skulduggery sat with his feet up on the desk. He was spinning his hat around on one gloved finger and if he had any lips, he'd be chewing them. He was definitely bored. The Sanctuary had no jobs for him and Valkyrie was on a job with Tanith so even his own girlfriend couldn't distract him. Oh enough is enough he thought to himself as he swung his leg off the desk, jumping out of his chair, grabbing his jacket as he strode out the door. He stormed through corridor, not bothering to spare the Cleavers who guarded the entrance a glance. He unlocked the car and started the engine and raced off down the road.

The car pulled up outside Ghastly Bespoke's shop and Skulduggery got out the car, making sure to lock it before opening the door of the shop. Ghastly turned his scarred head and sighed as he saw his friend.

"Skulduggery" he said "What can I do for you?" he asked before narrowing his eyes slightly and folding his arms. "Have you ripped another one of my suits?" he asked accusingly. Skulduggery shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, I just thought I'd come and say hello, it's been ages since we last talked" he explained while Ghastly frowned slightly.

"We talked yesterday" he said. Skulduggery cocked his head to the side.

"So we did" he contemplated, looking back to Ghastly. The tailor crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You got bored didn't you?" he asked resigned. Skulduggery shrugged as Ghastly sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Skulduggery but you have to go. I'm really busy today." he said, turning back to his work as Skulduggery turned out the door. He drove off muttering to himself. He pulled up outside the library, hoping to kill some time with the hundreds of books. He walked through the door and inhaled the scent of all the old books. He walked slowly through the shelves, trailing his hand over the spines of the books. He was so engrossed with the books that he didn't see the person in front of him until it was too late. He crashed into a woman holding a stack of books which tumbled out her arms.

"Watch it!" she shouted, turning to face the idiot who hit her. "Oh, Skulduggery, what a Pleasant surprise" she purred, giggling at her pun, demeanour instantly changed.

"China" Skulduggery said, sounding unimpressed "I would apologise but its you so I fear it would be wasted." China pouted, feigning hurt and upset.

"Now, now that isn't very nice" she drawled, smiling as Skulduggery remained unimpressed. She grinned wider and stepped closer to Skulduggery, gripping the lapels of his jacket to pull him to her. She looked up at him and bit her lip in a very erotic manner. Skulduggery out his hands on her shoulder, attempting to push her away but she held on.

"China, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously, not liking where this was going.

"Well" China said slowly, reaching under Skulduggery's shirt to touch the symbol causing a face to slide up his skull. "I'm planning to 'do' you" she said cheekily, smiling as Skulduggery's new eyes widened. He tried to pull away but China was too quick. She reached up and pressed her lips to his. His reaction was unexpected; he kissed her back. He moved his lips with hers, enjoying the way she gasped when he slipped his tongue into her mouth and the way she pressed her body to his. She broke away gasping for breath. She smiled up at him as he held her around the waist. She reached up and touched the symbol again, melting the face away, leaving bone. She glanced out the corner of her eye and smiled even wider.

"We have an audience" she whispered in his ear, smirking as Skulduggery turned his head and, if possible, his skull turned even whiter with shock and fear.

"Valkyrie"


	4. Escalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Chinduggery :)

"Valkyrie" Skulduggery looked shocked as Valkyrie Cain stood in front of him, slack-jawed and disbelieving the sight before her. "I can explain" he said, stepping out of China's grasp. Val put her hand up to stop him, closing her eyes.

"Don't" she said softly "Just, don't" she said, turning round and walking out the door, head bowed in shame and regret. Tanith, who had been stood there awkwardly, turned to China.

"You are despicable" she hissed before following Val out the door. China smiled and wrapped her arms around Skul again.

"Now" she purred seductively "Where were we?" she pouted when Skul pushed her away and shook his head. "What?" she said, annoyed now as she folded her arms "Am I not good enough for you now?" she asked the infuriating skeleton as he paced after the two women. "You know I'm better for you Skulduggery!" she called after him before turning back to her books.

He saw Val round the corner of the building, leaning against Tanith who had her arms wrapped around the young necromancer who was sobbing into the Adept's shoulder. She looked up when she heard footsteps. When she saw Skully, she stood up straight and wiped her eyes as Tanith stood with one hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She glared at the detective as he put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Listen, Val" he tried to say put Val shook her head.

"No, stop. I don't want to hear it" she said, her voice hiccupping from the tears threatening to fall. "How could you?" she asked, staring straight into Skulduggery's empty eye sockets. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Val, please, it was China" he tried to explain, stopping at Tanith's glare as he took a step forward, he quickly retreated.

"I clearly saw you Skulduggery Pleasant! You were loving it weren't you?" She accused, angry tears now falling. "What is my tongue not as skilled as hers? Is that it?" She was yelling now, getting ever more distressed. Skulduggery put his head in his hands, trying to get his facts straight. "What does she have that I don't?" she yelled, eyes hardening.

"Everything!" Skul finally yelled back. Val took a step back surprised. "She doesn't question my every move, she loves me the way I am and she isn't afraid to change my appearance for her own gain and I love that!" he shouted, whipping his head up.

"Well maybe you should go and be with your true love then!" Val yelled straight back. "What are you waiting for?" she said, quieter now.

"Fine" he said, turning away and walking back to the library. He could hear Val sobbing and Tanith trying to console her behind him but he refused to look back. Val couldn't understand, she was too constrictive and he made her mad; forever arguing and never getting anywhere. Not to mention the physical side of relationship. Val was never willing to go further than kissing when he craved so much more. China would give that to him willingly and instantly if he so desired, which he did. He strode through the door, head held high. He found China and walked up behind her. He spun her round to face him and ignoring her little gasp of shock and indignation, he kissed her; his teeth hitting hers in a desperate passion. He didn't care when she touched the symbol on his shoulder causing a face to slide up. He immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth, forcing a fierce battle for dominance. When he finally pulled away, China was breathless and flushed, pushed against him, feeling his every curve.

"So, you picked me?" She asked, she smirked and was about to say something else but she was cut off by Skulduggery's lips against hers. She was caught by surprise when he slammed her against the bookshelf and put his hands either side of her head, trapping her body against his. She kissed him harder and pressed her body into his, wanting more. She let her hands wander until she found his tie, yanking it off, not breaking her kiss. Her hands travelled down his jacket and buttons, ripping them off viciously trying to get to the new body beneath. She put her hands on his chest, muscular and strong. She gasped as he ripped the front of her blouse, revealing her bra beneath. Her hands wandered to his belt but he stopped her before she could pull that off too.

"Not here" he answered when she gave him a questioning look. She grinned and took his hand, leading him into her office which was secluded with tinted windows. She pulled him in and for the next hour, all in the library avoided the office where the sounds of pleasure were heard very clearly through the walls. She was going to have to do something about that afterwards, put a silence charm on the walls or something.

They emerged after there, spiel, completely unruffled. China straightening her hair whilst Skulduggery put his hat and jacket back on before turning to China and kissing her gently on the lips; a stark contrast to the aggression shown earlier.

"We'll have to do that again sometime" he whispered in her ear.

"Tomorrow?" China asked, a smile gracing her lips as she thought of the wonderful disasters that would happen if Valkyrie Cain just happened to walk in on her and Skulduggery having sex. Oh that would be too good she thought, a plan formulating in her mind. She waved Skulduggery goodbye and got to work on her scheme. She was enjoying this far too much; the damage she would cause. She smile devishly.


	5. What in the blazes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Chinduggery...please don't hate me!

China sat at her desk, an evil smile playing about her ruby red lips. With a final flourish of her pen, she finished writing the note before her, re-reading what she wrote before folding the paper carefully and placing it into an envelope. She put the name on the front and walked out her office, handing the letter to one of her many minions with clear instructions on who to give it to and not to be seen. She watched the elemental she chose walk out the door before sauntering back to her office, smiling at her own wickedness; her plan was set, now all she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to strike.

Gordon's Mansion, 12:30pm

Valkyrie Cain was sat, curled up on the sofa next to her friend, Tanith Low, eating popcorn whilst watching a particularly violent movie. She was still devastated by Skulduggery's betrayal, even though she tried not to show it. Suddenly, a knock on the door startled both women, causing popcorn to fly everywhere. Valkyrie cursed, as she sat up and put what was left of the popcorn on the small coffee table next to her. She walked over to the door, only to find a letter sticking out of the rectangular letter box which she put in after getting annoyed at having to answer the door every time the postman had something for her. She gently pulled the envelope out the door, frowning slightly at the curly writing on the front, instantly recognising Skulduggery's writing. She walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Tanith, still staring at the letter.

"What is it?" Tanith asks, moving closer to read over Valkyrie's shoulder as she opens the letter.

My dearest Valkyrie,

I must apologise for my atrocious behaviour over the past few days, I have no idea what came over me. I loathe China and you know this, she must have done something to me. I love you and only you. Please, meet me at my house today at 3, we can talk things over; the door will be open, just let yourself in.

Yours,

Skulduggery

Valkyrie turned slightly as she heard a sharp intake of breath. Tanith sat there looking sceptical.

"Don't go Val" she warned, seeing her friend torn between her head and her heart.

"But what if he means it?" Val whispered, longing in her heart. "What if he's right and China did something to him?"

"Are you crazy?" Tanith almost shouts "Do you not remember what he said to you?"

"Yes I'm not an idiot!" Val shouts back, angry at her friend for not understanding how much this means for her, how much hurt when she saw the man (well skeleton) she loves kissing that filthy, lying, backstabbing bitch.

"Then stop acting like one" Tanith says, raising her voice even more.

"Oh like you when Ghastly turned himself to stone?" Val yelled, instantly regretting her harsh words as she saw the adept visibly flinch. "Oh shit Tanith, I didn't mean…" Val started quietly, shame and guilt lacing her words.

"No, its fine." Tanith said calmly. "You're right, you are an adult and know what to do with your life. If you want to see him then go, who am I to stop you?" She gets up to leave, Val not stopping her as she walks out the front door. Val puts her head in her hands as she hears Tanith's bike start up and drive off down the road.

"What have I done?" she whispers to herself.

Skulduggery's house, 2:50pm

A knock at the door startled Skulduggery from his boredom. He stood to get the door, cocking his head when he saw China stood in front of him.

"Are you going to let me in?" she asks sarcastically. Skul just stepped out the way and gestured for China to come in. She smiled as he shut the door, almost instantly jumping on the skeleton, pressing the symbol on his collarbone sliding flesh between her fingers. China moaned in pleasure as she felt Skul's hands slip beneath her top, undoing her bra. She pushes him into the kitchen, pulling off his top as she moved, gasping in surprise as he flipped her over and forced her against the counter. He kissed her hard on the mouth, tongue fighting a battle for dominance, loving the way China moaned and grinded against his body. He ripped off her shirt, hands wondering all over her body, making her arch with pleasure. She reached down and yanked his trousers, throwing them on the floor along with all her other clothes, she didn't even realise that her skirt was among them. She pressed herself even further into Skulduggery, willing him to become one with her.

Suddenly, a door bangs shut. Skul quickly raises his head from where it had been buried in China's neck a moment before, looking in horror towards the sound.

"What the fuck?!" Val shouted, frozen in horror and shock at the sight before her.

"Val, what are you doing here?" Skul asked, his voice wavering slightly at the pure fury in his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

"Your note?" Val hints, barely controlled anger in her voice. "I can't believe I was so stupid. Tanith was right" she mutters to herself before turning to China, who was smirking smugly. Something in Val snapped, she conjured a fireball, hurling it at China who deflected it with a wave of her hand.

"Val stop!" Skul yelled, stepping between the two women as Val reached for her necromancer ring.

"Fine, but consider yourself an enemy and a traitor you fucking pig." She said darkly before turning and running out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Skul turned to China, who was still leaning against the counter smirking.

"You did this" Skul stated, glaring at the beautiful woman before him. China just shrugged and stood up straight. "You foul evil bitch!" Skul yelled, taking a step towards her. China rolled her eyes, looking bored and mildly disappointed as she waves her hand, wrapping Skul in invisible bonds.

"Apologies, Mr Pleasant" she says in a business-like tone "I didn't want it to come down to this but you leave me no choice." She lifts a large wooden bat from behind the counter, staring blankly as she whacks Skul over the head with it, watching as the skeleton crumples to the ground, unconscious.

Skulduggery woke, his head pounding. He went to cradle his skull before realising that he couldn't move his arms…or his legs. He looked down to see himself tied to a chair.

"Ah, you're awake" a bored voice says. He looked up to see China Sorrows looking down at him, a devilish smile on her pretty face.

"Is this some erotic fantasy?" Skul asks, cocking his head to the side as China chuckles and leans close to him, almost touching.

"No, although I must admit, you were very good with your tongue" she says suggestively, winking at the detective before drawing back and sitting gracefully on an armchair directly across from him. She crossed her legs and leaned forward, studying Skul.

"What are you plotting? Another break up?" Skul said, venom dripping from his voice. China just smiled and shook her head.

"Unfortunately not. Although that was fun, seeing the look of utter horror on the child's face." She clapped her hands in glee. "But no. My masters have a job for me but I decided to have a little fun before I did it."

"And what was your job? Torment Valkyrie?" He asks, straining against the bonds that held him. He looked up at China, her face impassive.

"No, my dear detective." She says quietly "My task, is to kill you." Skulduggery stills, staring as China slowly gets up and stalks toward him, like a panther hunting its prey. She picks up a red container and starts to tip it up, pouring black liquid all over him. He recognises it as oil. She was going to burn him. He started to struggle even more against the bonds that held him but it did no good, they just grew tighter and tighter. CRACK! He gasped in pain as one of his ribs broke under the strain of the bonds. China had just finished emptying the oil, and she moved over to the doorway. He thought he saw a hint of regret as she conjured a fireball in her hand and played with it before speaking.

"You know; I really did love being with you but Mevolent is just too powerful and plain terrifying. See ya round, Skully."

"No, China, wait!" Skul tried to yell but it was too late. She threw the fireball straight at his feet, immediately engulfing him in the inferno. China walked out the house, shutting her eyes to the screams of terror and agony from within as Skulduggery Pleasant burned alive. She walked back to the library, the screams haunting her as she sat in her office, a solitary tear making its way down one perfect cheek. She quickly wipes it away before sending an anonymous message to the Edgely Mansion.

Valkyrie burst through the door and ran down the road as quick as possibly, launching off a bridge and flying the rest of the way. She collapsed as she saw the destruction. The house was still burning. She summoned water and drowned the flames, running inside as soon as they subsided. She created a bubble of air around her to get through the smoke as she searched the house. She turned the corner into the kitchen and stopped dead. There were the remains of a chair and a pile of blackened, disintegrated bones that could only belong to one person. She fell to her knees and screamed at the ceiling. Her heart was ripped in two as she looked at the remains of the one person she truly loved. She felt tears streaming down her face and she let them, the grief too much to bear. She lay down in the soot next to the bones and let her grief and regret pour out of her. She hears an almighty rumble and knew that the building was about to fall on top of her but she couldn't bring herself to care, she just closed her eyes as the roof collapsed on top of her and her world went dark.


End file.
